Fight For Life
by LanceMathersWWE
Summary: Paige and CM Punk love story. Alot of heartbreak and lust but can Paige find it in herself to fight for her life and everything she has or just give up? -Complete for now-
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters, they belong to the WWE.**

-_Nobody's POV_-

Paige breaks down in tears after hearing she has Cancer. "No there has to be a mistake! My daughter does not have.. Cancer!" her dad states, animate he is right, "I'm sorry Mr. Johnson.. No mistake" the doctor says. "Is there any chance of Paige beating this?" her stepmom asks "Um.. Honestly, there is a 35% chance of Miss Johnson beating this" at that point Paige had heard enough, she runs out the room to the waiting area, she sits opposite 2 teenage boys, Phil Brooks and Mike Mizanin. Paige does not even look at them, she just puts her head in her knees and cries.

"Mike, you're such a fucking idiot! I really hate you right now!" Phil says holding his shoulder in pain.

"Phil, seriously get over it!" Mike says in an annoyed tone, "Get over it? Well sorry if im cranky, my fucking shoulder hurts because some fucker football tackled me to the fucking ground" Phil says angrily "HEY YOU TOO, SHUT UP! STOP BICKERING! Y'ALL ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE" Paige sits there and crosses her arms, Phil and Mike are shocked.. "Um who the fuck do you think you are telling us to shut up?" Mike asks, Paige stands up and gets in his face "I think im Paige Johnson, and I think you're a jackass.. And you" she says looking at Phil "Suck it up! Arn't your supposed to be a man? If he tackles you.. Tackle him back" "Yeah thanks for that" Mike says in a pissed off tone, Paige smiles and leaves. Now Dwayne and Maryse are walking through the waiting area when they see Paige walking away from the two boys, Maryse carries on walking but Dwayne stops and talks to them.

"Im sorry if my daughter said anything rude to you guys.. She has just been told some bad news"

"Pft, Wittle Baybee Paigey got a bd cold?" Mike says in a baby voice and laughs to himself, Phil slaps him on the arm

Dwayne is thinking 'disrespectful little punk!' but actually says "My daughter has just been diagnosed with Cancer.. She has a 35% chance of surviving and we have been told to prepare for the worst. But that isn't bad is it?" he walks off

"Nice going asshole!" Phil says, "Shut up" Mike feels bad now.

Paige's Diary Entry;

_So today was the day. I knew it was coming. I know im going to die but to be honest, I dont really care. Dad's always busy with his wife, im not close with any of the family and I have no friends. How sad huh, Im going to die and not even going to be worth remembering.. I just want to get all this shit over and done with now. I know im not strong enough to fight through this, dad tells me I am but I know im not. _

-_Paige.x_


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a mistake in the first chapter.. It said 'Paige looked at John' or somthing on the lines of that. It said John because the original story I made was John instead of Phil and a made up charachter Hazzel instead of Paige.. So im sorry for the mistake and if i confussed you! xoxo -Atlanta**

The Next Day.

_-Paige's POV-_

I wake up at 10:55am, dad told me I didn't have to go to school today because of yesterday. I get my ass out of bed and take my tablets they had given me, They are discussing and make me feel tired. I get dressed and go downstairs to see my stepmom Maryse cooking some breakfast. "Aw good your up, I made your favorite!" "Nah I am good... Im going to go out for a run down the park" I say heading for the door "Oh.. I'll come with you then" "Maryse no! Just leave me alone!" I shout to her. I walk out of the door and put my Beats By Dre headphones on, I search through my music and find 'Stooshe- Slip' I love that song! I hit play and turn the volume up load and start running. All I could think about is how rude I had been to Maryse, I didn't mean to be rude to her but she just wouldn't stop going on. My dad is going to be so pissed off at me for being rude to her! Ugh! FML!

It's 11:40 now and I have just got to the park. I am so tired right now but it is probably from the tablets.. **I Hate Them! **I sit down on the warm grass to catch my breath when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I slightly scream and turn around.. And there I see Phil standing there with his charming smile "Hey, can I sit?" "Um.. Shore, whatever" I says not really caring "So um, Paige I just wanna say im sorry about your cancer" I look at him confused. "How do you know about that?" "Your dad told me and Mike but that was only because Mike was being disrespectful.." he explains "Oh" I simply replies..

_-Nobody's POV-_

They start talking, and talking, and talking... For about 2 hours. Paige's opinion had changed on the Straight Edge Superstar. At first she thought he was a straight up asshole but now she has gotten to know the real Philip Brooks.. The nice guy not the badass from school who starts fights. "So, do you want to come back to my place.. No funny business. Just for a drink or something "Shore"she replies smiling "I'd like that" "Great.. Oh yeah im supposed to be at school now. If my mom is home or my sister Brooke, I have another sister Kelly but she is just like me she will probably be home also.. Anyways if my mom and Brooke are home ill just tell them I was sick and you brought me home" she states"Ok.."

**Bad ending, I know.. Sorry but it gets better, promise!**


	3. SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE READ

**DEAR READERS, I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD CARRY ON THIS STORY. I FEEL LIKE NOBODY IS READING IT AND I DONT WANT TO WASTE MY TIME WRITING A STORY NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT.**

**IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CARRY THIS ON GIVE ME A REVIEW SAYING SO. OR EVEN IF YOU SAY NO, BECAUSE ILL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD OTHER STORIES THEN. **

**I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS STORY I JUST DONT THINK PEOPLE LIKE IT. I DONT KNOW, MAYBE ITS BECAUSE I SUCK AT WRITING.. I DON'T KNOW :/**


	4. FIGHT FOR LIFE FINISHED?

**_Dear, Readers.._**

**So i've desided to close Fight For Life. I just want to focus on other stories and write stories that I am behind on.**

**I wont be closing this forever, I will start uploading chapters of Fight For Life for a few weeks, or months. **

**I want to say thank you everyone for reading this story so far, reviewing, favoriting and following. :) It truly does make my day.**

**So bye for now on this story.**

**xoxo -Atlanta**


End file.
